Nic Do Ukrycia
by nika0645
Summary: Epilog do "Ukrytych Za Maskami". To, co tak dawno temu zaczęło się jako gorzka rywalizacja, powoli przeistoczyło się w niechętną przyjaźń. Dokuczliwe uczucie w końcu rozkwitło w coś, czego nigdy się nie spodziewał. Zakochał się w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. SasuNaru, yaoi. Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.


_**Od tłumaczki:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Nothing Left To Hide"_ autorstwa _Twisted Vixen_ , które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/6878155/1/Nothing-Left-To-Hide_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **From translator:**_ This is the translation _'Nothing Left To Hide'_ by _Twisted Vixen_ , which can be found in English on this website ( _s/6878155/1/Nothing-Left-To-Hide_ ). She has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of manga 'Naruto', which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Obiecywany epilog do "Ukrytych Za Maskami". Dla wszystkich fanów yaoi, którzy chcą zobaczyć, jak potoczyły się dalsze losy naszych ulubionych bohaterów ;) Akcja dzieje się półtorej roku po zakończeniu fabuły głównej historii. Jeżeli ktoś jeszcze jej nie czytał, serdecznie polecam nadrobić zaległości :P Mam nadzieję, że zakończenie spełni Wasze oczekiwania.

Wtrącone angielskie fragmenty pochodzą z piosenki _**Staind - So Far Away**_ , podczas słuchania której autorka pisała ten one-shot. Jej słowa doskonale pasują do przesłania :)

Ach, wzruszyłam się…

* * *

 _ **Ostrzeżenie:**_ SasuNaru yaoi. Rating M. Proszę więc nie mówić, że nie ostrzegałam :P

* * *

 **One-shot: Nic Do Ukrycia  
** _Epilog do "Ukrytych Za Maskami"_

* * *

 _this is my life, it's not what it was before  
all these things I've shared  
and these are my dreams, that I'd never lived before  
somebody shake me 'cause I, I must be sleeping_

* * *

Ogromna sterta papierów powoli malała wraz z upływem dnia. Było to nic w porównaniu do trzech kolumn, które jeszcze rano zdawały się dosięgać sufitu. Hokage kontynuował podpisywanie coraz to kolejnych dokumentów, ledwo co czytając, co właściwie w sobie zawierały. I tak większość z nich nie była nawet tego warta. Zazwyczaj były to przyziemne prośby od różnych osób, misje rangi D i tym podobne. Tylko okazjonalne, ważne pisma zmuszały go do pauzy i głębszego wczytania. Przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi.

\- Wejdź.

Wysoka, poruszająca się z gracją pantery, przybrana w typowe dla ANBU umundurowanie postać stanęła na baczność przed biurkiem lidera. Jej twarz schowana była za czarną, wyglądającą jak ptak maską, zaś ramię dumnie prezentowało tatuaż organizacji. Na drugim widniało jednak coś kompletnie odmiennego – lecący kruk.

\- Wyluzuj, Karasu.

ANBU zrelaksował się, po czym sięgnął dłonią, by zdjąć z twarzy czarną maskę, ujawniając nieskazitelną bladą twarz oraz charakterystyczne czarne włosy, nad którymi w dalszym ciągu rozpływała się żeńska populacja Konohy. Ze wszystkim znanym uśmieszkiem, za którym mógł stać tylko on, młody mężczyzna włożył dłonie do kieszeni, po czym bezgłośnie stanął za biurkiem kage, by się o niego oprzeć. Podczas gdy nikt inny nie miałby w sobie na to tyle czelności, on czynił to z pełnym wyluzowaniem. Był jedyną osobą, której lider pozwalał na tak nieformalne zachowanie.

\- Więc, Hokage-sama, w końcu spełniłeś swoje marzenie – wymamrotał Sasuke. Jego wzrok ani na moment nie spoczął na rozmówcy. Całkowicie skupiony był na panoramie wioski oraz górze, na której miała wkrótce zostać wyrzeźbiona nowa twarz. – Jakie to uczucie?

\- Hmmm… - po wrzuceniu na stos kolejnego podpisanego dokumentu, lazurowe tęczówki przeniosły się na najlepszego przyjaciela. – Nie wiem. Zgaduję, że jeszcze to do mnie nie dotarło, wiesz? Cały czas oczekuję, że wejdzie tu babcia, by strącić mnie z tego krzesła, żądając zwrotu stanowiska.

Uchiha zaśmiał się, po czym z uśmieszkiem przeniósł wzrok na stertę papierów.

\- Nigdy by tego nie zrobiła. To – wskazał na zaśmiecającą biurko papierkową robotę – skutecznie ją odstrasza. Już wygląda na to, że jesteś tu całkiem zajęty.

\- Zamknij się, teme – kruczowłosy znów się uśmiechnął, tym razem bardziej diabelsko. – I przestań wyglądać na takiego zadowolonego.

\- Czy to rozkaz, Hokage-sama?

Naruto zmierzył go wzrokiem.

\- Tak.

\- Może i jestem twoją osobistą strażą, ale nie oznacza to, że możesz mi rozkazać zmienić wyraz twarzy, dobe.

\- A kto tak powiedział? – Uzumaki wyszczerzył się do bladego shinobi, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej, usiłując rozsiać wokół siebie aurę władzy, która w jakiś sposób nie zdawała się działać na Sasuke. – Jakoś latami działało to u Danzou.

Tak, Naruto nareszcie dostał to, o czym marzył. Został Rokudaime Hokage. Ceremonia odbyła się kilka dni temu z całym zwykłym dla niej przepychem i otoczką. Sasuke stał tuż obok, jako nowo ogłoszony osobisty strażnik. Teraz, kiedy Uchiha był oficjalnie z powrotem w domu, nie zamierzał spuszczać go z oka.

Brunet miał podobne myśli, aczkolwiek z całkiem odrębnych powodów.

Po tym, jak Akatsuki zostało pokonane, Tsunade przywołała dwóch młodych mężczyzn do jej biura, rzuciła w ich kierunku kamizelki chuunina, poinformowała Sasuke, że przejdzie półroczny okres próby, a następnie zręcznie ich stamtąd wykopała.

Przyjaciele ledwo mieli okazję zamrugać, a co dopiero się odezwać.

Sześć miesięcy upłynęło nie wiadomo kiedy. W tym czasie Sakura i Lee wzięli ślub – Naruto był dumnym świadkiem Brewki… nawet jeżeli oznaczało to stanie razem z Ino, która ciągle posyłała buziaki do Saia – Kiba z Hinatą się zaręczyli, a Shikamaru w końcu skończył z byciem leniwą bułą i oficjalnie zaprosił Temari na randkę, aczkolwiek w ich wypadku można by było całkowicie ominąć ten etap związku i od razu wskoczyć w małżeństwo. Skakali wokół siebie, odkąd skończyli piętnaście lat i, biorąc pod uwagę osobowość wybranki Nary, z pewnością tak często nie pojawiałaby się w Liściu, gdyby nie była zainteresowana.

Po zakończeniu okresu próbnego Uchihy on i blondyn przystąpili wspólnie do egzaminu na jounina i, oczywiście, zdali go śpiewająco. Już wkrótce obydwaj zostali zaproszeni do wstąpienia do ANBU. Kakashi, jako że jego drużyna już technicznie nie była już drużyną, także zdecydował się na powrót do ANBU, w mgnieniu oka otrzymując tytuł kapitana. Naruto i Sasuke, ironicznie, zostali przydzieleni do jego załogi wraz z innym, służącym w jednostce od lat shinobi, który stracił resztę swojego zespołu w walce z Akatsuki. Razem zasłynęli jako jedna z najbardziej imponujących drużyn w historii Konohy. Brali na swoje barki najtrudniejsze misje i zawsze z sukcesem je wykonywali.

Syn Czwartego był dość zabiegany pomiędzy swoimi obowiązkami jako ANBU, opieką nad Ayą i nadrabianiem zaległości z przyjaciółmi, więc dzień, w którym Tsunade wezwała go do swojego biura w celu poinformowania o decyzji przejścia na emeryturę i mianowania go jej następcą wziął go całkowicie z zaskoczenia.

Co oznaczało, że zemdlał.

Tak, stracił przytomność.

W dalszym ciągu nie mógł uwierzyć, że zrobił coś tak beznadziejnego.

Sasuke w dalszym ciągu nie dawał mu z tego powodu żyć.

Oczywiście wszystkie dziewczyny wykorzystały tę okazję jako powód zorganizowania ogromnej imprezy… u Sasuke – z wielkim żalem, rzecz jasna – jako że miał do dyspozycji najwięcej wolnej przestrzeni. Zanim zabawa na dobre się rozkręciła, Tsunade i Naruto odnaleźli własny kącik, gdzie nad kieliszkiem sake spędzili sporą część nocy, dyskutując o oficjalnych obowiązkach kage… a przynajmniej do momentu, w którym odnalazła ich Sakura, wyciągając przyszłego przywódcę za ucho do pozostałych rozmawiających ze sobą przyjaciół.

Dopiero dzień przed inauguracją pozostali dowiedzieli się, co tak naprawdę planował tej nocy z Tsunade.

Blondyn zadecydował o całkowitym zlikwidowaniu rady, zamiast tego mianując dwunastu doradców, którzy prowadzili dyskusje, wspomagając kage i – w przeciwieństwie do starego systemu – nie wpływali na ostateczne decyzje. Niektórzy byli członkowie zostali zaskoczeni, gdy Naruto zjawił się u ich drzwi, osobiście prosząc o zajęcie tego stanowiska. Wielu z nich sądziło, że ich nowy lider nie będzie chciał widzieć nikogo ze starego składu u swego boku. Rzecz jasna nie znali dobrze Uzumaki'ego. Nara Shikaku leniwie odmówił, po czym wypchnął naprzód swojego syna, bezgłośnie zgłaszając go do pracy. Aburame Shibi zgodził się z charakterystycznym dla członków jego klanu spokojem. Najdziwniejszym doświadczeniem był jednak Hyuuga Hiashi, który uklęknął przed zszokowanym ex-jinchuurikim, przepraszając za poczynania wszystkich poprzedników, dziękując za to, co chłopak zrobił dla Hinaty oraz Neji'ego, a także przysięgając mu całkowitą lojalność. W rezultacie pozostali członkowie klanu zdziwili się nie na żarty, a starszyzna przez kolejny tydzień pogrążona była w chaosie.

Namikaze poprosił Konohamaru, by został jego asystentem. Zgadywał, że skoro chłopak pragnął pewnego dnia przejąć po nim stanowisko, równie dobrze mógłby go do tego wytrenować. Wnuk Trzeciego wymamrotał coś tylko o byciu gloryfikowanym chłopcem na posyłki.

W dniu przejęcia dowództwa Naruto prawie popłakał się, kiedy usłyszał dochodzące od wszystkich obecnych wiwaty. Zabawne, jak czasem układało się życie. Teraz, kiedy blondyn tak naprawdę już nie dbał o to, co inni o nim myślą, w końcu otrzymał uznanie, którego tak pragnął za dzieciaka. W czasie swojej przemowy spoglądał na pięć kamiennych twarzy, przyrzekając, że będzie bronił wioski…

… tak jak z dumą robił to Shodai, którego naszyjnik w dalszym ciągu zdobił jego szyję…

… tak jak Nidaime…

… jak staruszek Sarutobi…

… jak jego Babcia Tsunade…

… i jak jego ojciec, Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage.

I, kto wie, może był to tylko trik Słońca tego dnia. Kamienne twarze Trzeciego i jego taty zdawały się czule uśmiechać. Uzumaki miał nadzieję, że oznaczało to, że gdzieś w brzuchu Shinigami – czy gdziekolwiek się teraz znajdowali – wiedzieli o tym, co się działo i byli z niego dumni.

Choć dopiero od kilku dni oficjalnie wykonywał swoją pracę, z łatwością się w niej odnalazł. Oczywiście pomagał mu w tym fakt, że ostatni dwaj kage praktycznie byli jego rodziną, zaś w dzieciństwie spędził w biurze tyle czasu, że już dobrze znał procedury. Jeszcze bardziej pomagały mu korzyści wynikające z używania klonów do odwalania sporej części roboty. Podpisał jeszcze jeden dokument, po czym przeniósł wzrok na swojego osobistego strażnika.

\- Więc, Sasuke, jako że osiągnąłem swój osobisty cel, zastanawiam się, co z twoimi? W dalszym ciągu pamiętam, co powiedziałeś w dniu, w którym zostaliśmy geninami. Teraz, jako że skończyłeś już z odgrywaniem roli wielkiego złego mściciela, jedyne, co ci zostało, to odbudowanie klanu – były jinchuuriki sugestywnie zamrugał rzęsami.

\- Dobe – Uchiha przewrócił oczami na jego insynuacje. – Nie.

\- Nie?

\- Nie – blondyn uniósł brew. Po tak długim spędzaniu czasu z teme weszło mu to po prostu w nawyk. – Co masz przez to na myśli? To znaczy wiem, że odbudowa twojego klanu wiąże się z wysiłkiem otworzenia ust i porozmawiania z jakąś dziewczyną, może i nawet zachwycaniem się jak ona… ale to nie coś niemożliwego, nawet dla ciebie, prawda?

\- Nie zamierzam odbudowywać klanu, dobe.

\- Słucham?

\- Słyszałeś mnie.

\- Żartujesz, prawda? – ostatni Uchiha potrząsnął głową. – Dlaczego? Co jest nie tak w ustatkowaniu się z miłą dziewczyną, hm?

Brunet znów potrząsnął głową, śmiejąc się.

\- W porządku, dobe, zobaczmy. Z którą miłą kunoichi powinienem, według ciebie, się ożenić? Sakura, Hinata i Ino są już zajęte, aczkolwiek i tak nie zrobiłbym tego z żadną z nich.

\- Jest też Tenten.

Użytkownik Sharingana zmierzył go wzrokiem.

\- Ooo nie, do diabła!

\- Ktoś tu się boi jej kolekcji ostrych broni? – syn Yondaime wyszczerzył się.

\- Między innymi. Ma na ich punkcie obsesję.

\- Taa, ale teraz z nikim się nie spotyka.

\- I jestem pewien, że stoi za tym jakaś przyczyna.

\- Pewnie… według ciebie.

\- Che… mów co chcesz, dobe – kruczowłosy przewrócił oczami. Uzumaki zrobił to samo.

\- W porządku… a co z jakąś miłą dziewczyną z wioski?

\- Nie bądź głupi. Wiesz, że musiałaby być shinobi. Nie zgodziłbym się na coś gorszego.

\- Draniu… - zajęczał Naruto. – Przestań tak wybrzydzać.

\- Czy nie mam prawa wybrzydzać względem osoby, którą chciałbym poślubić? – odparował Sasuke, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej.

\- Sasuke, masz we krwi jedną z najpotężniejszych kekkei genkai w Liściu. Nie możesz po prostu nie odbudować klanu. Pomyśl, jak potężna stałaby się Konoha zasilona w biegającą po niej świeżą krew Uchiha...

\- Czy teraz dbasz już tylko o to, odkąd zostałeś Hokage?

\- Nie! Ja…

\- Naruto, mogę robić co mi się żywnie podoba. I zdecydowałem, że nie odbuduję klanu.

\- Teme… - zawarczał kage.

\- Dobe, po prostu przestań – użytkownik Sharingana spojrzał ze złością na swojego blond rozmówcę. – Przez minutę przestań myśleć jak przywódca, a zacznij jak mój przyjaciel.

Uzumaki westchnął.

\- W porządku. Słucham.

Sasuke również westchnął, po czym położył dłonie na biurku, o które właśnie się opierał.

\- Naruto, widziałem, jak ginie cały mój klan. A historia ma to do siebie, że lubi się powtarzać. Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy – moja linia jest przeklęta przez nienawiść, egoizm i zachłanność. Cholera, wiesz równie dobrze, że i ja mam swoje za uszami w tej kwestii. Kto mi zagwarantuje, że za sto lat nie pojawi się kolejny Uchiha Madara, który wyruszy w osobistą krucjatę po moc? Nie mogę poradzić sobie z taką możliwością. Nie chcę kolejnej masakry klanu Uchiha. Nie chcę, by znów kiedykolwiek stało się coś takiego.

\- Sasuke…

\- Klan i Sharingan umrze razem ze mną – rzekł finalnie brunet. Błękit spotkał się z onyksem. W końcu Namikaze przytaknął. – Poza tym w życiu nie ożeniłbym się z żadną z tych fanek. To strata czasu – blondyn przewrócił oczami.

\- Zawsze mógłbyś wyjrzeć poza granice wioski, teme – stwierdził bezbarwnie.

\- A czy kiedykolwiek nie wpadłeś na to, że po prostu _nie chcę_ ożenić się z _żadną_ dziewczyną? – skontrował Sasuke.

Naruto zamrugał z zaskoczeniem.

\- Huh? Dlaczego nie? – Uchiha potrząsnął z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Usuratonkachi. Kami, czasami nie mam pojęcia, czy jesteś aż tak nieświadomy, czy zwyczajnie, absurdalnie naiwny!

\- Co? Wycofaj to. Nie jestem!

\- Tak, jesteś.

\- Nie, nie jestem.

Sasuke westchnął, przewracając oczami. Dlaczego on w ogóle kłócił się z tym idiotą? Przez lata nauczył się, że z Naruto zawsze najlepiej wychodziło się na bezpośrednim podejściu. Wyciągnął dłoń, chwytając go za kołnierz, po czym szybko pochylił się, zanim ten zdążył zareagować i pocałował go.

Niebieskie oczy blondyna na moment szeroko się otworzyły, po czym przymknął je, gdy Uchiha zmysłowo pieścił jego usta. W końcu powieki kompletnie się zamknęły, kiedy z wahaniem zaczął się odwzajemniać.

Kiedy poczuł nacisk lekko spierzchniętych ust Hokage, na twarzy kruczowłosego prawie pojawił się uśmieszek. Wyciągnął chłopaka z krzesła, oplatając ramię wokół jego smukłej talii, po czym pogłębił pocałunek. Naruto zarumienił się, kiedy usta Uchihy nakłoniły go do jęku. Podczas gdy jego własne pozostały lekko otwarte, język ANBU skorzystał z zaproszenia i wsunął się do środka, z rozkoszą, powoli mapując każdy jego fragment.

Przez Naruto przeszła nagła fala emocji. Schwycił palcami czarne loki, potrzebując czegokolwiek do zakotwiczenia go w rzeczywistości. To nie było jak ich żałosny, przypadkowy pocałunek w akademii. To było nic w porównaniu do tego, co teraz czuł. Na początku nie miał pojęcia, jak się zachować, ale już niebawem muskający język partnera zachęcił jego własny do zabawy, która – tak jak w każdej innej dziedzinie ich życia - sekundy później przeistoczyła się w walkę o dominację.

Noszące znamiona niezliczonych bitw palce użytkownika Sharingana wsunęły się pod czarną koszulę, którą nosił blondyn, po czym rozpoczęły leniwą wędrówkę wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Namikaze nie mógł nic poradzić, tylko zadrżeć i przysunąć się bliżej, co doskonale pasowało młodszemu bratu Itachi'ego.

Pocałunek skończył się tylko wtedy, gdy oddychanie stało się absolutną koniecznością. Kiedy w końcu się od siebie oddalili, obydwaj oddychali przez lekko napuchnięte usta. Sasuke, którego ramiona lekko się zrelaksowały, nie pozwolił blondynowi na wyrwanie się z jego objęcia. Zetknęli się czołami. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Naruto spróbował odczytać, co kryło się w onyksowej głębi. Uchiha dobrze o tym wiedział i prawie zaśmiał się na myśl, jak dobrze go znał… przypuszczał, że tak dobrze, jak i on jego. Pozwolił więc przyjacielowi na ujrzenie prawdziwych uczuć, które zazwyczaj skrywał za maską obojętności. Jego dłonie powędrowały do pokrytych bliznami policzków, delikatnie przytrzymując głowę chłopaka w miejscu, by spoglądali tylko w swoje oczy.

* * *

 _these are my words, that I've never said before  
I think I'm doing okay  
and this is the smile, that I've never shown before  
somebody shake me 'cause I, I must be sleeping_

* * *

\- Dlaczego? – wyszeptał blondyn w obawie przerwania działania zaklęcia, pod którego wpływem się właśnie znajdowali. Nie był nawet pewien, o co właściwie pytał.

\- Ponieważ… - odparł Uchiha ze wzruszeniem ramion.

\- Teme! To nie jest odpowiedź – zawarczał kage, usiłując się wycofać, na co Sasuke tylko jeszcze mocniej go do siebie przyciągnął, wzdychając. Nienawidził radzić sobie z emocjami, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego towarzysz nie puści go teraz bez słowa.

\- Ponieważ to zawsze byłeś ty, Naruto…

\- C-Co? – brunet lekko wzdrygnął się na to wtrącenie, ale nie przestał mówić. Wiedział, że w przeciwnym razie nigdy by nie dokończył.

\- Zawsze. Po prostu zajęło mi trochę czasu, aby to rozgryźć. I jeszcze więcej, aby coś z tym zrobić – użytkownik Sharingana mógł teraz to przyznać. To, co tak dawno temu zaczęło się jako gorzka rywalizacja, powoli przeistoczyło się w niechętną przyjaźń. I, mimo że na tak długo zostali od siebie odseparowani, kiedy znów się spotkali, z łatwością zaczęli tam, gdzie skończyli, zostając najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Z czasem zaczęło dziać się coś więcej. Przez ostatnie półtorej roku Sasuke nieraz rozmyślał, co tak właściwie ich łączyło. Co sprawiało, że jego uczucia fiksowały od samego przebywania w pobliżu Uzumaki'ego.

Blondwłosy usuratonkachi od zawsze przyciągał jego uwagę, nawet jeżeli tylko go denerwował. Zresztą i w tej chwili ostatni żyjący Uchiha nie potrafił dokładnie wskazać momentu, w którym jego uczucia względem dobe wykroczyły poza przyjaźń. Cholera, przez tak długi czas usiłował wyprzeć się i tego… Był zbyt zajęty odpychaniem każdej bezużytecznej emocji, faworyzując niezbędną mu do obranej ścieżki zemsty nienawiść. Tak długo sądził, że udało mu się pogrzebać każde czyniące go słabym uczucie, przerwać każdą więź…

Ale wtedy, nie wiadomo w jaki sposób skończył w Kraju Ptaków. Kto by pomyślał, że w takim miejscu wpadnie na Naruto? I kiedy tylko minął pierwszy szok, złość i odrzucenie, czuli się tak, jakby nigdy się nie rozdzielili. Oczywiście dalej ze sobą walczyli, kłócili się i obrzucali wyzwiskami. Ale było to znajome. Naturalne. Sprawiało, że na jego twarzy pojawiał się uśmiech. I nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić czegokolwiek innego. Jego postrzępiona dusza powoli składała się w całość. I kiedy tylko szramy na jego sercu zostały załatane, a Konoha znów stała się domem, to, co zaczęło się jako dokuczliwe uczucie w Kraju Ptaków, w pełni rozkwitło w coś, czego nigdy się nie spodziewał.

Zakochał się w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu.

Uśmiechnął się, gdy palcami przeczesał blizny w kształcie wąsów na policzkach Naruto. Chłopak pozwolił na to, zbyt zszokowany, by zrobić cokolwiek innego. Był oniemiały.

To nie zdarzało się często.

Naruto się do tego nie przyznawał, ale w głębi duszy nigdy nawet nie rozważał z kimkolwiek romantycznej relacji. Owszem, podkochiwał się w Sakurze za dzieciaka. Ale nigdy nie sądził, że coś z tego będzie. Nie tak naprawdę. Kiedy dorastał, jego myśli obracały się wokół życia jako shinobi i sprowadzeniu Sasuke do wioski. Nawet po tym, jak został z niej wygnany i osiedlił się w nowym miejscu, gdzie nikt go nie znał, jego cele nie uległy zmianie. Fragment starego Uzumaki'ego zawsze był w nim, głęboko ukryty… mały, bezbronny chłopiec, który wierzył, że nikt go nigdy nie pokocha przez to, kim jest i co w sobie ma. Wraz z upływem czasu, za każdym razem, kiedy był świadkiem bądź słyszał o wkraczaniu w dorosłość jego przyjaciół, o ich rozkwitających związkach, cieszył się, aczkolwiek radość ta była zabarwiona nutą smutku połączonego z głębokim pragnieniem tego samego typu miłości i przywiązania.

Ale wtedy zmuszał się, by o tym nie myśleć. Założył, że miłość jest czymś, czego on – jinchuuriki – nigdy nie zazna. Nauczył się przekonania, że najlepiej żyje mu się samemu.

I wtedy był Sasuke…

Może – nawet wtedy - gdzieś głęboko w swoim sercu wiedział, że czuł do niego coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń. Inaczej dlaczego byłby skłonny ścigać swojego przyjaciela na drugi koniec świata, byle tylko go odzyskać? Każda inna osoba w Konosze, nawet Sakura, w końcu poddała się i ruszyła do przodu ze swoim życiem. On jednak nie potrafił. Nawet po tym, jak został wygnany, tak naprawdę nigdy nie przestał szukać Uchihy. W każdym kraju i wiosce, której był gościem, pozostawiał czujkę wypatrującą czarnowłosego mściciela.

Tego pamiętnego dnia, kiedy Sasuke skończył ciężko ranny w jego lokum, może i czuł ostrożność, ale zdecydowanie przodującą emocją było nieznane mu od lat prawdziwe szczęście. Tak jakby ktoś zdjął z jego serca i duszy ogromny ciężar. Co to oznaczało? Nie miał pojęcia. Miłość była czymś, czego nigdy w gruncie rzeczy nie rozumiał. Nigdy o nią nie pytał ani nikt mu o niej nie opowiadał. Oczywiście znał jej spaczoną wersję z książek Jiraiyi, ale nigdy nie wierzył w jej prawdziwość. Rzecz jasna mógłby powiedzieć, że rozumiał uczucie, którym darzy się członków rodziny – miał przecież Irukę, Babcię, czy Ero-sennina. To oni byli jego rodziną. Także Sakura i Kakashi. Sasuke jednak… chyba nigdy nie potrafił zdefiniować ich relacji. Owszem, powiedział mu w Dolinie Końca, że uważał go za brata. I wtedy rzeczywiście tak było. Była to jedna z tych rodzajów relacji międzyludzkich, które pojmował w wieku dwunastu lat. To, co jednak naprawdę czuł, było czymś większym… znacznie większym…

Wraz z upływem czasu uczucie to rozwinęło się, formując coś, czego w dalszym ciągu, z obawy przed odrzuceniem nie nazwał. Dobrze wiedział, że jedyną ambicją Uchihy poza zabiciem Itachi'ego było wskrzeszenie jego klanu. Oczywiście nie mógł tego zrobić bez kobiety. Naruto kontynuował więc blokowanie dziwnych łaskotek za każdym razem, kiedy znajdował się w pobliżu bruneta aż do momentu, w którym stało się to dla niego czymś naturalnym, czymś, o czym wcale już nie myślał.

Aż do teraz.

Naruto uśmiechnął się.

Sasuke go pocałował.

On pocałował Sasuke.

Czuli to samo!

Nagle przypomniał sobie coś, co już dawno wyleciało mu z głowy i wybuchnął śmiechem. Uchiha uniósł brew, zastanawiając się, co też takiego wynalazł dobe, żeby w tej sytuacji się śmiać.

\- Co?

\- Nic… po prostu przypomniałem sobie teraz coś, co powiedział mi tata. Wtedy tego nie rozumiałem. Aż do teraz.

\- Co powiedział?

\- Jego ostatnimi słowami przed zniknięciem było „powiedz kiedyś Sasuke". Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, co miał przez to na myśli, ale on już wtedy wiedział. Dodał więc, że kiedyś to zrozumiem. Miał rację.

Na twarzy użytkownika Sharingana pojawił się uśmieszek.

\- A co takiego dokładnie miałeś mi powiedzieć, hmmm?

Młody Namikaze wyszczerzył się. Tym razem to on przyciągnął kruczowłosego do pocałunku.

\- Hej, Naruto? – Sakura otworzyła drzwi. Otworzyła usta, ale nic się z nich nie wydobyło. Jej oczy szeroko się otworzyły, a zwój, który trzymała w rękach, upadł na ziemię, kompletnie zapomniany.

Sasuke…

Naruto…

Całujący się…

Jej zmysły uległy przeładowaniu. Była na granicy potężnego krwotoku z nosa. Poczuła niesamowitą ochotę, aby zapiszczeć.

Oczy obydwu młodych mężczyzn otworzyły się po tym, jak usłyszeli dźwięk pochodzący od różowowłosej członkini ich drużyny. Zarumieniony niczym burak kage wpatrywał się w przyjaciółkę, zaś nie gorszy od niego ANBU lekko odwrócił głowę na widok skupionych na nich morskich tęczówek.

\- Uch… Sakura… - na dźwięk swojego imienia kunoichi zamrugała kilka razy, otrząsając się. Pomachała dłońmi.

\- Heh… nie przeszkadzajcie sobie przeze mnie, chłopcy – szeroko się uśmiechnęła, po czym podniosła upuszczony wcześniej zwój. – Po prostu to tutaj zostawię i was też, żeby… ech… nieważne… - z tym jeszcze raz rzuciła na nich okiem. Nie mogła nic poradzić, tylko znów się zarumienić. Z lekko nerwowym i zarazem zboczonym chichotem szybko obróciła się na pięcie i opuściła pokój.

Jako że ich oczy znów skupiły się na sobie nawzajem, żaden z młodych mężczyzn tego nie zauważył.

Kiedy medyczna kunoichi zamknęła za sobą drzwi, uśmiechnęła się, szczerze szczęśliwa. Jako że tak długo się już powstrzymywała, tym razem wyrzuciła to z siebie.

Zapiszczała.

Po tym odeszła z uśmiechem na twarzy, mamrocząc do siebie:

\- No nareszcie.

Dźwięk zamykanych drzwi i okrzyk radości na korytarzu wyrwał ich z improwizowanego pojedynku na spojrzenia. Naruto potrząsnął głową, by ją oczyścić, po czym chwycił za dostarczony przez dziewczynę zwój. Po szybkim złamaniu pieczęci otworzył go. Jęknął po tym, jak go przejrzał i odłożył na bok.

\- Co jest? – zapytał Sasuke. Odpowiedzią blondyna był ponowny jęk i położenie głowy na jego ramieniu. ANBU uniósł brew. Podniósł dłoń, by pomasować o wiele bardziej spiętą niż dotychczas, opaloną szyję. – Naruto?

\- To spotkanie z daimyo… no wiesz, to, które miało zostać przeniesione na inny termin po tej małej utarczce kilka dni temu?

\- Tak… co z nim? – na twarzy Namikaze pojawił się grymas.

\- Zostało przełożone… na za pół godziny – dłoń bruneta, która znajdowała się na talii kage zacisnęła się na czarnej koszuli. Uchiha zawarczał, nagle życząc sobie wybicia daimyo. Już nie miał kiedy… Akurat gdy zaczynali do czegoś dochodzić, ten mężczyzna zapragnął spotkania. Kruczowłosy nie chciał, by blondyn odszedł. Nie teraz.

\- Sasuke… - były jinchuuriki spróbował ukoić nerwy swojego strażnika ANBU. Sasuke zmierzył Rokudaime wzrokiem. Z westchnięciem, Naruto złapał go za rękę, ściskając ją.

\- Przestań. Wątpię, by spotkanie zajęło mi tak wiele czasu. Za niedługo wrócę – przeczesał kciukiem po bladych palcach. Wzrok użytkownika Sharingana na moment powędrował do ich złączonych dłoni, by po chwili wrócić na twarz jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Złagodniał.

\- W porządku, ale kiedy wrócisz, skończymy w domu to, co właśnie zaczęliśmy… Hokage-sama – po ostatnim powolnym pocałunku wykonał szereg ręcznych pieczęci, znikając z biura.

* * *

Kiedy Sasuke się zmaterializował, Aya trenowała za domem. Z dumą obserwował, jak jego podopieczna wykonuje jutsu rangi B. Po tym, jak zadomowiła się w Konosze, a także przeszła przez okres żałoby, Naruto i on zapisali ją do egzaminu na genina. Oczywiście, biorąc pod uwagę umiejętności, które zdobyła pod ich okiem, zdała go z łatwością i, tak jak spekulował Iruka, trafiła do Drużyny Ebisu razem z Konohamaru, Moegi oraz Udonem. Uchiha z początku nie był z tego powodu szczęśliwy, ale zmienił zdanie zaraz po pierwszym po inwazji Orochimaru egzaminie na chuunina. Podczas ostatnich walk cała drużyna wywarła na sędziach takie wrażenie, że wszyscy dostali awans.

Tak jak większość dziewczyn, Aya z łatwością zyskała przyjaciół… w końcu była typową nastolatką. W czasie wojny z Akatsuki poznała Moegi. Od razu się zakumplowały. Moegi kochała swoich dwóch chłopaków, ale i ona od czasu do czasu potrzebowała przyjaciółki. Już wkrótce obydwie stały się nierozłączne.

Aya obróciła się, po czym starła dłonią pot z czoła. Pisnęła z zaskoczenia, kiedy dostrzegła opierającego się o ścianę bruneta. Nawet nie usłyszała, jak nadchodzi.

\- Robisz progres.

Uśmiechnęła się na tę krótką pochwałę. Sasuke nie należał do osób szastających bez powodu słowami.

\- Najwyraźniej niewystarczający, skoro w dalszym ciągu nie potrafię wyczuć twojego przybycia.

Na twarzy użytkownika Sharingana pojawił się uśmieszek.

\- Trening zajmie ci jeszcze lata, zanim w ogóle zdołasz pomyśleć o wyczuciu mnie – Aya nadąsała policzki, na co młody mężczyzna zaśmiał się, po czym podszedł do niej i lekko pociągnął za jeden z kucyków. – Trenuj ciężko i się nie poddawaj, a uda ci się to wystarczająco szybko.

\- Dzięki, Sasu-tousan – tak, przezwisko, które zaczęło się jako żart, przyjęło się na stałe. I zaczęło mieć jeszcze większe znaczenie dla naszego tria, kiedy Sasuke i Naruto wspólnie zdecydowali się na oficjalną adopcję nastolatki. Gdy tylko przyszli do niej z propozycją, okazała się dla niej dużym szokiem. Wiedzieli, rzecz jasna, że nie była od nich o wiele młodsza. Traktowali ją bardziej jako młodszą siostrę, a wszystko to skończyło się utworzeniem małej pseudo-rodziny. I żadne z nich nie chciało, aby to się zmieniło, więc wkrótce to zalegalizowali, a Aya odkryła, że całkiem lubiła zwracać się do nich „tato". Pomimo morderczych spojrzeń Uchihy i jęków blondyna wiedziała, że i oni sekretnie czuli do tego określenia sympatię.

Oczywiście nie obyło się bez drobnych zwad. Po pierwsze duo przyjaciół kłóciło się, czy dziewczyna powinna nosić nazwisko Uchiha, czy też Uzumaki. Po wielu wymianach słownych i walkach w końcu wygrało to pierwsze, a kiedy na dobre zadomowili się w Konosze, Sasuke sprzedał wiosce dzielnicę jego klanu, by zrobiła sobie z nią, co się jej żywnie podoba, zaś pozostałą ziemię zachował dla siebie, gdzie niedługo później stanął jego nowy dom. To, rzecz jasna, wywołało nową awanturę, jako że obydwaj chcieli, by Aya z nimi zamieszkała.

Bez dwóch zdań najbardziej oczywistym rozwiązaniem dla dziewczyny było po prostu ich wspólne zamieszkanie. Pomysł ten jednak został szybko oddalony przez dwóch mierzących ją wzrokiem chłopaków. Naruto nie chciał wyprowadzać się ze swojego mieszkania, zaś Sasuke zachowywał się, tak jakby wcale nie chciał blondyna w swoim domu. Poszli więc na kompromis – wymieniali się Ayą co tydzień. Z biegiem czasu jednak młoda kunoichi widziała, że szanse pójścia wszystkiego zgodnie z jej myślą stopniowo wzrastają. Uzumaki zaczął spędzać więcej czasu u bruneta, aniżeli u siebie, praktycznie mając na własność pokój gościnny, a także pełną szafę ubrań.

Miała swoje pomysły, dlaczego ich dwójka nie potrafiła zbyt długo bez siebie wytrzymać. Zachowała je jednak dla siebie.

Aya podążyła za ANBU do domu, po czym poszła do kuchni po szklankę wody. Kruczowłosy obserwował, jak ją pije, a następnie odkłada naczynie do zlewu.

\- Więc… masz jakieś plany na wieczór? – zapytał. Kunoichi wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie. Czemu?

\- Ponieważ teraz już masz.

\- Ech? O czym mówisz?

Sasuke wzruszył ramionami tak nonszalancko, jak tylko mógł, by tylko ukryć sposób, w jaki chciał ją wyrzucić z domu.

\- Nie chcesz czasem przenocować u Moegi albo coś w tym stylu?

Niestety Aya znała go zbyt długo, by tego nie dostrzec. Obróciła się, opierając o gablotę, po czym skrzyżowała ramiona na klatce piersiowej.

\- I dlaczego miałabym chcieć to zrobić? Widzę się z nią przez cały czas – Uchiha uniósł brew. Nastolatka odwzajemniła sentyment. Gdyby ANBU nie byłby tak skupiony na zadaniu przekonania ją do zgody, z pewnością by się zaśmiał. Przebywała w jego towarzystwie tak długo, że zaczynała przejmować, w komplecie z nazwiskiem, niektóre jego cechy Uchiha.

Ech, cholera, będzie musiał tym razem przełknąć swoją dumę.

\- Proszę, Aya?

\- Wow, tousan, jesteś tak zdesperowany, że uciekasz się do błagania? Co jest na rzeczy? Ty i Ru w końcu wyznaliście sobie uczucia albo coś?

Sasuke prawie się zakrztusił.

\- Słucham?

Aya przewróciła oczami.

\- Och, no proszę cię… to nie tak, że byłam całkowicie nieświadoma tego, co się dzieje. Nie jestem ślepa ani głupia, wiesz? Wasza dwójka skakała wokół siebie od dnia, w którym cię poznałam. A niech tam, on spędza tu więcej czasu, niż w swoim mieszkaniu. Każdy w Konosze może wam powiedzieć, że cierpicie na poważne napięcie seksualne – z tym wyszczerzyła się do gapiącego się na nią bruneta.

Użytkownik Sharingana nie mógł uwierzyć, że ich podopieczna wiedziała, co jest grane o wiele wcześniej, niż oni sami. Parsknął, po czym odszedł parę kroków.

\- Wypad stąd, gówniaro – w końcu z siebie wydusił, na co dziewczyna zachichotała, całując go w policzek, a następnie poszła się pakować. Przedtem jednak zatrzymała się w połowie schodów.

\- Hej – czarnowłosy uniósł brew. Uśmiechnęła się, unosząc kciuk w górę. – Powodzenia.

Pięć minut później była już w drodze do Moegi. Dwadzieścia minut później w całej wiosce słyszalny był typowy dla fanek pisk, kiedy wytłumaczyła swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce, dlaczego właściwie u niej nocowała.

* * *

Naruto bezgłośnie stukał palcami w znajdujące się pod stołem kolano. Był tak cholernie znudzony. Tsunade nigdy nie powiedziała mu, że te spotkania są tak nieinteresujące i bezcelowe. Całość zawierała w sobie więcej jęczenia, kłótni i innego nonsensu, aniżeli faktycznego dyskutowania nad znaczącymi sprawami.

Jasny gwint, był w stanie wymyślić 101 rzeczy, które mógłby w tej chwili robić zamiast rozprawiania z daimyo o polityce i zasadach. Przynajmniej dwie trzecie z wymienionych zajęć obejmowało Sasuke. W dalszym ciągu Rokudaime czuł zszokowanie nagłą zmianą ich relacji. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że jego przyjaciel będzie odwzajemniał jego uczucia.

A Ero-sennin sądził, że nie dostrzegał, co takiego działo się w jego książkach. A było wręcz na odwrót. Prawdę mówiąc, poza pornografią kryły się w nich całkiem przyzwoite fabuły. Cała ta miłość i romans… po prostu syn Czwartego zdecydował się to zignorować, jako że dla kogoś takiego jak on wszystko wydawało się zwykłą bajką.

A ten pocałunek… dyskretnie potrząsnął głową. Musiał przestać o tym myśleć, zanim całkowicie skompromituje się przed daimyo. Dzięki Kami za szaty kage. I dzięki Kami, że on i Sasuke w końcu odkryli sposób, by blokować swoje myśli i emocje. Teraz, jako że ich uczucia w końcu wyszły na jaw, nie potrafił powstrzymać tornada, które szalało w jego wnętrzu.

Rzucił okiem na daimyo, orientując się, że w dalszym ciągu papla o błahostkach. Pozwolił więc swojemu umysłowi zawędrować do tych wszystkich chwil, które tworzyły ich związek – ich przypadkowego pocałunku, rywalizacji we wspinaniu na szczyt drzew, dnia, którego myślał, że Uchiha zginął z rąk Haku, do ich walki na dachu szpitala, dnia, kiedy odszedł z wioski i do jego naglącej potrzeby odnalezienia go. Przypomniał sobie ich krótkie spotkanie w kryjówce Orochimaru, gdzie znów został zostawiony w tyle, a także moment dostrzeżenia heroicznego, zakrwawionego, leżącego na łóżku shinobi, który okazał się jego najlepszym przyjacielem.

I wtedy były noce, które spędzili pod gwiazdami, dnie, które minęły im na treningach, chwile budzenia się ze splecionymi kończynami… Od tak długiego czasu to czuł, po prostu nie rozumiejąc. Nic dziwnego, że jego ojciec wypowiedział tamte słowa. Skąd już wtedy znał jego uczucia, skoro on sam nie był pewien? A teraz czuł się tak, jakby emocje nadrabiały stracony czas. Myśl o przebywaniu teraz z brunetem, o robieniu rzeczy, o których do tej pory nawet nie ważył się marzyć doprowadzała go do szaleństwa… Za to tkwił z daimyo, który ani śnił zakończyć to pieprzone spotkanie!

A powiedział Sasuke, że nie zajmie mu to tak długo… pff.

Przewrócił oczami. Minęły dwie godziny, a to głupie zebranie nawet nie chyliło się ku końcowi. Szósty zaczął żałować, że nie wysłał klona na swoją podmiankę.

Przynajmniej wtedy mógłby robić to, czego tak naprawdę pragnął.

* * *

 _now that we're here it's so far away  
all the struggle we thought was in vain  
and all the mistakes, one life contained  
they all finally start to go away  
now that we're here, it's so far away  
and I feel like I can face the day  
I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today_

* * *

Sasuke rozprostował nogi na kanapie, czytając zwój, mimo że tak naprawdę od godziny nie przesunął się nawet o stronę. Dobe w dalszym ciągu nie wrócił a on, cholera, chciał go zabić… to znaczy, robić z nim całkiem inne rzeczy. Czekał na tę chwilę od zawsze, a Naruto się spóźniał!

Spróbował zepchnąć myśli na inne tory poprzez przygotowanie czegoś do jedzenia. Gotowanie jednak nie zajęło mu zbyt wiele czasu, więc obecnie próbował coś czytać. Niestety, nie działało – zwłaszcza, że ten zwój przerabiał już wcześniej.

W tym tempie wszystko skończy się na tym, że skoczy na dobe w chwili, w której ten przejdzie przez drzwi i weźmie go na pierwszej lepszej ścianie.

Oczywiście sama myśl przyniosła ze sobą wszystkie rodzaje kuszących wyobrażeń, które sprawiały, że czuł się jeszcze gorzej. Jęknął, chowając głowę w dłoniach. Co się stało z osławioną samokontrolą członków klanu Uchiha?

A, tak… została rozszarpana przez blond włosy, niebieskie oczy, opaloną skórę, muskularne ciało… uch… tak…

Kontynuując.

Brunet debatował, czy lepiej wziąć zimny prysznic, czy też nie, kiedy nagle otworzyły się frontowe drzwi, a do jego uszu dotarł odgłos ciężkich kroków. Powoli odłożył zwój na bok, po czym spojrzał na stojącą w przedsionku, wysoką postać.

Naruto westchnął, ściągając buty. Kiedy podniósł wzrok, został schwytany w mroczne spojrzenie Uchihy. Jego intensywność była prawie obezwładniająca. Zamarł. Nagle zrozumiał, jak to jest czuć się jak osaczone przez groźnego drapieżnika zwierzę… jednak zamiast strachu poczuł, jak w jego żyłach zaczyna pulsować ekscytacja. Na ten widok na twarzy Sasuke pojawił się uśmieszek. Młody mężczyzna wstał, po czym powoli, rozmyślnie zaczął się zbliżać do blondyna. Namikaze obserwował, jak odległość między nimi stopniowo malała…

Odruchowo przełknął ślinę.

\- Najwyższy czas, usuratonkachi – Uzumaki prawie zadrżał. Czy to tylko jego wyobrażenie, czy też głos Uchihy stał się niższy?

\- A, przepraszam za to. To cholerne spotkanie ciągnęło się przez wieczność.

\- Hn.

Użytkownik Sharingana zatrzymał się przed partnerem, zamykając go w pułapce własnych ramion. Położył dłonie na drzwiach, po obu jego stronach. Nie dotykali się. Nawet nie musieli. Od samej bliskości ich serca głośno biły z podniecenia. Oddech Naruto przyspieszył.

Wiedzieli, co nieuchronnie miało zdarzyć się tej nocy i żaden z nich nie chciał z tym walczyć. Minęło zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu…

\- Aya? – Rokudaime przeklnął sposób, w jaki zatrząsnął się jego głos.

\- U Moegi.

Kiedy Uchiha się odezwał, ciepłe powietrze zadziornie spłynęło po jego policzkach. Zamknął oczy.

\- Och.

Więcej słów nie było już potrzebnych. Sasuke pochylił się o tych kilka dzielących ich centymetrów, przywłaszczając usta swojego Hokage. Tym razem nie było żadnego powstrzymywania się, żadnych zakłóceń…

No, prawie.

\- Teme, tylko podrzyj mój spersonalizowany płaszcz, a cię zabiję.

\- To się lepiej pospiesz i go zdejmij, dobe.

Syn Yondaime niezgrabnie wydostał się z ubrania, podczas gdy usta i ręce Uchihy badały każdy fragment jego ciała.

\- Cholera, poczekaj sekundę, draniu.

\- Nie, nie czekam już ani chwili – pocałunek w szyję – czekałem cały dzień – palce tańczyły pod czarną koszulą – czekałem przez całe życie – muśnięcie płatka ucha – definitywnie z tym skończyłem – podkreślił to ostatnią malinką, wywołując tym u blondyna jęk rozkoszy.

\- S-Sasuke… - Naruto zarumienił się na dźwięk własnego głosu. Był chrapliwy i pełny żądzy… tak bardzo… Użytkownik Sharingana uśmiechnął się, po czym wycofał o krok, łapiąc za opaloną dłoń, ciągnąc przyjaciela w górę schodów. By dotrzeć do głównej sypialni, minęli pokój gościnny, który praktycznie stał się już własnością Szóstego. Po drodze tracili coraz to kolejne ubrania, które utworzyły niechlujną ścieżkę aż do pokoju Sasuke. Próg przekroczyli już tylko w samych bokserkach.

ANBU popchnął Rokudaime na łóżko, na co ten pociągnął go ze sobą. Skóra spotkała skórę, co sprawiło, że obydwaj wzięli głęboki wdech z wrażenia. Ich usta się zderzyły. Głód, pożądanie… tonęli w obezwładniających ich uczuciach. Język Sasuke wsunął się do zapraszającego go ciepła, zachęcając partnera do niekończącego się tańca i tak znajomej im walki o dominację. Uchiha nie mógł się powstrzymać, tylko się zaśmiać. Nieważne, ile czasu minie, zawsze będą ze sobą rywalizować.

I nie zamieniłby tego na nic innego.

Ich jęki zsynchronizowały się, kiedy ich erekcje się o siebie pocierały, a ręce eksplorowały każdy znajdujący się w ich zasięgu fragment ciała. Stali się niczym innym, jak gorącą, pełną pożądania, trzęsącą się jednością.

Ale to było nic w porównaniu do tego, co dopiero miało nadejść.

Kruczowłosy spojrzał na opaloną twarz blondyna, czekając, aż lazurowe tęczówki się na niego przeniosą.

\- Co…? – Uzumaki przełknął, po czym jeszcze raz spróbował. – Dlaczego przestałeś? – zapytał. Sasuke przez moment miał tak poważny wyraz twarzy, że Naruto poczuł strach. Czy zrobił coś nie tak? Przygotował się na możliwość odrzucenia.

\- Otwórz je – wyszeptał Uchiha.

\- C-Co? – spytał się trzęsącym głosem były jinchuuriki. Nie tego się spodziewał.

\- Wiesz, co mam na myśli, Naruto.

Tak, wiedział. I nie był pewien, czy to dla każdej ze stron dobry pomysł. Nie bez powodu zawsze trzymali swoje umysły w zamknięciu. Z wyjątkiem misji.

\- S-Sasuke… nie wiem…

\- Zrób to – chłopak miękko mu rozkazał, po czym dodał: - Proszę?

Namikaze wziął głęboki wdech, a następnie mentalnie odblokował swoje emocje. To samo brunet.

Obydwaj głośno jęknęli, tracąc kontakt wzrokowy, kiedy ich oczy zamknęły się na potężną falę emocji, która ich zalała. Cała krew zdała się spłynąć na południe, a oni nie potrafili się już więcej powstrzymywać, gorączkowo napierając na siebie nawzajem. Pożądanie przekroczyło wszelkie granice, przejmując ich zmysły. Ich okrzyki rozeszły się po domu, a ciała zadrżały w synchronizacji, kiedy doszli w swoich bokserkach. Sasuke położył głowę u podstawy szyi Naruto, ciężko oddychając.

\- Na-ru-to… - jego głęboki, zabarwiony żądzą głos przeszedł przez kage, na co ten w mgnieniu oka stał się znów twardy. Gorący język zręcznie zawirował wokół pulsującego miejsca na jego szyi. Zajęczał.

\- Sasuke… p-przestań… się… ze… mną… drażnić… - pieszczący go język był niczym ogień wypalający ścieżkę w dół jego skóry. Uzumaki ledwo był w stanie oddychać.

Jedną dłonią kruczowłosy ANBU chwycił za znajdujący się na szafce nocnej lubrykant, podczas gdy druga zdarła z Naruto bokserki, pozostawiając go całkowicie nagiego. Sasuke zajęczał, kiedy stał się niemożliwie twardszy na sam widok leżącego pod nim opalonego, muskularnego ciała. Otworzył tubkę, rozsmarowując hojnie żel na swoich palcach.

\- Wiesz, że to zaboli.

Rokudaime parsknął.

\- Jestem shinobi. Sądzę, że poradzę sobie z odrobiną bólu.

\- Więc, skoro tak to przedstawiasz, równie dobrze mogę od razu w ciebie wejść.

Naruto zawarczał.

\- Drań.

\- I tak mnie kochasz.

Na to blondyn pogodnie się uśmiechnął.

\- Tak, kocham cię – wyszeptał.

Na te słowa Sasuke na moment zamarł. Słyszał je po raz pierwszy na głos od dziecka, a z ust kochanka brzmiały jeszcze lepiej. Prawdziwy uśmiech na twarzy dobe sprawiał, że miał ochotę się rozpłynąć – nie żeby kiedykolwiek by się do tego przyznał. Sam obdarował partnera niewielkim uśmiechem.

\- To dobrze. Ponieważ ja też cię kocham.

Po tym od razu wsunął do środka jeden palec, obserwując, jak Naruto lekko się krzywi. Biorąc pod uwagę, że znajdował się w perfekcyjnej do tego pozycji, odwrócił jego uwagę poprzez zlizywanie rezultatów ich poprzednich zajęć. Uzumaki głośno wyraził swoje zadowolenie, prawie zapominając o kłującym bólu, kiedy jego członek traktowany był utalentowanym językiem. Ledwo zauważył moment, w którym Uchiha dodał kolejny palec. Zorientował się jednak przy trzecim, warcząc z nietypowego bólu. Zostało to jednak natychmiastowo odegnane z chwilą zaciśnięcia się wokół niego gorących ust, które ssały go i lizały do granic wytrzymałości, nie pozwalając na finisz.

\- S-Sasuke… p-proszę…

Kruczowłosy diabelnie się uśmiechnął, odrywając od niego.

\- Teraz błagasz, dobe?

\- Z-Zamknij się.

\- Mógłbym teraz po prostu przestać, wiesz.

\- Przestaniesz teraz, to ciebie zabiję.

\- Wiesz, ostatnio coś często mi grozisz.

\- Teme… - młody Namikaze zawarczał z ostrzeżeniem.

Na twarzy jego już nie tylko najlepszego przyjaciela pojawił się uśmieszek. Wetknął palce głębiej, po czym powoli zaczął stymulować to konkretne miejsce. Z gardła młodego Hokage wydostało się przekleństwo.

\- Hmmm… myślę, że ci się spodobało, usuratonkachi – wyciągnął palce bez pośpiechu, aż do koniuszków, po czym wszystko powtórzył.

\- Och, Kami – Naruto jęknął, kiedy wygiął plecy w łuk, a pod powiekami ujrzał gwiazdy.

\- Jeszcze nawet nic nie zrobiłem, Naruto – wymruczał Uchiha do jego ucha, po czym zmienił pozycję, niezgrabnie pozbywając się własnych bokserek, pokrywając się lubrykantem. Przerzucił jedną nogę Uzumaki'ego przez ramię, po czym wsunął przez ciasny pierścień mięśni sam czubek swojej męskości.

Blondyn zasyczał z bólu z każdym centymetrem, który w niego wszedł.

\- Cholera… t-teme.

\- Przestań jęczeć, dobe. Nie jest tak źle – wycedził ANBU przez zaciśnięte zęby. Uczucie było tak wspaniałe, że musiał użyć całej swojej siły woli, aby już teraz nie zacząć się poruszać.

\- Mówi to ten, który nie bierze wszystkiego we własny tyłek. Następnym razem to ja jestem na górze!

\- Che… co się stało z „jestem shinobi, poradzę sobie z odrobiną bólu"?

\- Po prostu się zamknij i zacznij poruszać, draniu!

\- Hn – jako że o niczym innym właśnie nie marzył, kruczowłosy z radością wykonał rozkaz. Z jednym płynnym pchnięciem znalazł się cały w środku. Zatrzymał się jednak, by poczekać, aż Naruto się zrelaksuje.

\- NIE… po prostu się ruszaj! – wywarczał młody kage, a jego oczy zamknęły się na uczucie bycia rozrywanym.

Na widok bólu na twarzy kochanka Sasuke zawahał się przez chwilę. Ale wtedy jedno niebieskie oko się otworzyło, mierząc go. Posłuchał się więc i zaczął powoli poruszać, jęcząc przez sposób, w jaki naprężone ścianki się na nim zaciskały. Choć jego ciało trzęsło się z pragnienia, powstrzymywał się. Namikaze z niecierpliwością złapał go za tył szyi, przyciągając do pocałunku, zanim znów go uwolnił. I wtedy oplótł swoją wolną nogę wokół bladej, smukłej talii, zmuszając partnera do niemożliwie głębszej penetracji, na co obydwaj jęknęli zarówno z bólu, jak i rozkoszy.

W tym momencie zetknęły się ich spojrzenia… tlący się onyks naprzeciw płynnego błękitu. Uchiha stracił zdolność myślenia, kompletnie tracąc nad sobą panowanie. Naruto wrzasnął, wyginając się.

\- Och, tutaj! Właśnie tutaj!

Sasuke zawarczał, uwalniając z siebie każdą skrywaną dotąd w sobie emocję, pozwalając, by połączyły się w jedno z uczuciami jego najlepszego przyjaciela, a teraz kochanka. Posuwał go mocno i nieprzerwanie… nie będąc i nie chcąc być w stanie zwolnić.

Pomiędzy niekończącą się, perfekcyjną stymulacją jego prostaty – ci pieprzeni Uchiha zawsze byli dobrzy we wszystkim – i czuciem zarówno swoich, jak i Sasuke emocji, Uzumaki już czuł, jak jego ciało galopuje do granic wytrzymałości. I kruczowłosy o tym wiedział. Chciał jeszcze podrażnić się z blondynem… ale Kami, on był taki ciasny, było mu zbyt cudownie, by nawet spróbować myśleć o zatrzymaniu się, więc kierował się do zakończenia, którego zarówno oczekiwał, jak i się obawiał. Wiedząc, że jego kochanek jest równie blisko, chwycił za jego zapomnianą do tej pory męskość, odpowiednio się nią zajmując.

Naruto stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością w chwili, w której poczuł na sobie te naznaczone walkami dłonie. Krzyknął, kiedy biała, gorąca ekstazja przepłynęła przez każdy centymetr jego ciała. Orgazm całkowicie go pochłonął. Zwijał się z niepohamowanej przyjemności, absolutnie nieświadom okrzyków Uchihy, które zsynchronizowały się z nim jak i on osiągnął szczyt.

Minęło kilka minut, zanim ANBU zebrał wystarczająco energii, by się sturlać. Obydwaj mężczyźni leżeli na plecach, usiłując się uspokoić, próbując w jakiś sposób w pełni zrozumieć tę nagłą zmianę w ich życiach.

Ale niektóre rzeczy po prostu nie miały sensu. One po prostu się działy, zaprzeczając wszelkiej logice. I nic innego nie należało zrobić, tylko to zaakceptować.

Dla Naruto akceptacja zawsze była tą łatwiejszą częścią. Jego dłoń poruszyła się, wsuwając w dłoń Sasuke. Czekała. Tym razem wyjdzie tylko do połowy drogi. Reszta należała do Uchihy. Obserwował, jak brunet obraca głowę, a ciemne tęczówki, pełne emocji, których nikt inny nie będzie miał przywileju widzieć, głęboko się w niego wpatrują.

I w dalszym ciągu czekał.

Sasuke wiedział, co chodziło po głowie Naruto. Powoli uśmiechnął się, po czym jego dłoń tylko lekko drgnęła… wystarczająco, by ich palce się zetknęły, złączyły, perfekcyjnie do siebie pasując.

* * *

 _I'm so afraid of waking  
please don't shake me  
afraid of waking  
please don't shake me_

* * *

Niewielki promień Księżyca rozświetlał pokój. Sasuke czuł, jak odpływa, powoli przenosząc się do krainy snów. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiego spokoju.

\- Mmm… czy ja śnię? – zapytał miękko Naruto. Jego oczy w dalszym ciągu były zamknięte, tak jakby bał się je otworzyć i znów znaleźć w swoim mieszkaniu, całkowicie sam.

\- Jeżeli tak, to w takim razie jesteśmy w tym samym śnie – wymamrotał Uchiha. Jego wolna dłoń poruszyła się, by ściągnąć wilgotne loki z twarzy kochanka. – Więc…

\- Taa? – zachęcił syn Czwartego. Koniuszek jego palca powędrował w dół nieopalonej szczęki.

\- Myślisz, że istnieją jakieś reguły a propos ślubu Hokage z podwładnym mu shinobi, który okazuje się być mężczyzną?

Kage skonfundował się.

\- Sądziłem, że nie chcesz brać ślubu – brunet przewrócił oczami.

\- Usuratonkachi, powiedziałem, że nie chcę brać ślubu z _dziewczyną_.

Naruto zamrugał. I wtedy jego oczy szeroko się otworzyły, a przysłowiowa żarówka zaświeciła nad głową. Na jego policzkach wykwitł rumieniec.

\- Och.

\- Więc? – ANBU nacisnął, unosząc brew.

\- N-Nie sądzę, ale jeżeli nawet coś takiego istnieje, to już tego nie będzie. W końcu mam moc zmieniania rzeczy – odparł były jinchuuriki z promiennym uśmiechem. Sasuke wyszczerzył się, przyciągając go bliżej, całując z czułością, o którą nie posądzała go większość ludzi.

Leżeli tam, zaspani, ze splecionymi rękami i nogami. Użytkownik Sharingana znajdował się na skraju snu, kiedy blondyn coś wymamrotał.

\- Hm? – Uchiha leniwie chrząknął.

\- Mówiłem, że złączę nasze nazwiska łącznikiem.

Otworzyło się jedno zaspane, mierzące go wzrokiem oko.

\- Już ja ci na to pozwolę – wymamrotał Sasuke.

\- Nie możesz mnie powstrzymać, draniu.

\- Chcesz się założyć, dobe?

\- Wolę pozostawić zakładanie się Babci.

\- Będziesz _Uchihą_ , usuratonkachi – wycedził kruczowłosy.

\- Nope, _Uzumaki_ -Uchihą. Albo może Uchihą-Uzumaki?

\- Dobe… ANBU zmierzył go wzrokiem.

\- Och… czekaj… Uchiha-Uzumaki-Namikaze!

\- Naruto… - zawarczał Sasuke.

Rokudaime się zaśmiał.

\- Dobranoc, teme.

Kruczowłosy westchnął, przewrócił oczami, a następnie wygodnie się ułożył i przyciągnął do siebie blondyna.

\- Dobranoc, dobe.


End file.
